Long firearm pouches for rifles are, of course, well known to facilitate their transport. Similarly known are pouches for handguns. Examples of handgun pouches are, for example, disclosed in U.S. Design Pat. No. D262,231 which shows a firearm cylinder pouch and U.S. Pat. No. 5,294,031, which shows a discreet pistol pouch serving as a concealed gun holster.
Such pouches however have virtually served no other purpose than simply to carry a weapon in a concealed manner. The pouches are not necessarily safe from, for example, an unauthorized entrant into the pouch. Further, the firearm could inadvertently discharge in the pouch, causing grave harm or even killing a person in the vicinity.
Handgun safety is a national concern, particularly since "the right to bear arms" is arguably granted in the Second Amendment. Further, with the recent tragedy at Columbine High School in Littleton, Colo., preventing easy accessibility of firearms, by children in particular, is of paramount national importance.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a protective firearm pouch, which lessens the dangers from an inadvertent discharge of the firearm.
Another object of the invention is to provide a protective firearm pouch, which is not accessible, except to an authorized entrant--for example by one with the correct combination or key to a locking mechanism on the pouch